Can War Be Love?
by miastueck
Summary: After a boy from Emmy's (OC) past reveals a hidden identity will she be able to wrap her head around his plan or crumble under her emotions.
1. Green Eyes

Chapter 1:Green Eyes

"Emmy get up it's time for school!" my sister yells when she pokes her head inside my room.

You see she is a freshman this and so she is extremely excited to start her high school journey. I, on the other hand, am a senior this year and can't wait to be done with that place. I always thought that high school was going to bring exciting classing, a ton of new friends, and most importantly hot new boys. I came from a school where there were only eleven boys in my entire grade and I was friends with all of them. Well, there was this one boy that was there at the beginning of the year who was super attractive but as soon as I got to know him, he vanished.

Now I'm not saying that he moved, I'm saying that he really vanished. I had overheard some teachers talking about him and his family one day.

"'Does anyone know what happened to that Jones boy. He was in my class the other day and then the next he wasn't and I didn't get any heads up about it.' A teacher who I couldn't identify said.

'Didn't you hear.' I hear the voice of Mrs. Adler said. 'The front office tried to call the boy's parents but when they answered the phone they said that they didn't have a son. It was like they had forgotten about him.' Now Mrs. Adler was always one to stir the pot but this didn't seem like something she had made up this time and I was very confused about the whole conversation. As I was trying to process everything that I heard all the teachers came out, and when they saw me they told me not to tell anyone about what they said and to go back to class."

I have always tried to forget that day but I never seem to be able to, because I know that I will never be able to forget Duncan Jones. He was the hottest boy in school and I had barely gotten a chance to talk to him. It was a very weird first conversation. He asked me a bunch of personal questions as if I was interviewing for a job. Like my parent's names, my birthday, where I had lived before, and how tall I was. With anyone else, I would have been completely creeped out but he was so smooth that I felt like I would've told him anything he wanted to know. I knew what he was doing was weird but I couldn't help myself.

"Earth to Emmy!" My sister says as she snaps a finger in front of my face. I didn't realize that I just zoned out while eating breakfast with my family.

"Sorry I was just thinking about what it's going to be like going to school with you again." I lied. You see my family never really trusted Duncan, even though they never met him.

I had told them all about him because he was someone I was hoping to become friends with. But when I told them about all the stuff he asked me about they seemed very concerned that some kid wanted to know that much about me.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca screamed. "Emmy, hurry up we have to leave we are going to be late!"

I glance over at the clock and see that if we leave now we are going to be thirty minutes early. I open my mouth to tell her that but decided against it because that isn't going to matter to her.

I am still thinking about Duncan as I drive to school and try to block out my sister's chatter. It is strange to me that I just started thinking about him again when I haven't seen him in four years, and I only really knew him for about a month. But I shrug it off and start actually talking to Rebecca about school. So I push Duncan to the back of my mind.

The bell rings as I enter into my first period, English with and sit down at the desk that has my name on it. I look at the other names and my table and realize that I don't know either one of them and that the chair next to me has no name tag. 'That will be perfect for a footrest.' I think to myself as all the other students come into the class.

I look at all the familiar and unfamiliar faces then lean back. As I look at the ceiling and think about what this school year is going to be like, I can't help but smile. This is the year that I have been waiting for. No more surprises, I finally know all the little secrets to high school, and I am now the top of the school. I take all that in then look back at the door, and my heart skips a beat. There go all my thoughts that this year was the one I was going to be ready for because when I look at the door I see two green eyes staring straight at me. The eyes of none other than Duncan Jones.


	2. The Reveal

Chapter 2:The Reveal

I thought that my eyes were lying to me. It couldn't be, could it? I watch as he walks to the front of the classroom and shakes 's hand and explains that he is a transfer from another state. The teacher, of course already under his charming spell, smiles at him.

"Why that's alright I'm sure we can find a seat for you." the teacher says in a sing-song voice. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Duncan Jones." He says and shakes her hand. then takes the seating chart and looks it over.

"Looks like you can sit right over there next to Ms. Saffer," says as she points to the seat next to me.

Duncan smiles at me and walks over to our table. My breath starts speeding up as he gets closer and I have no clue why. I mean sure I had a crush on him but that was four years ago, why should that be bothering me now? Do I still like him? Does he like me? Oh my god, what if he hated me and I didn't even know it? All these thoughts rush through my head so fast that I don't even realize that Duncan is talking to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks me. I look him right in his eyes and that's when I realize that I should probably respond.

"Oh...ya ...I'm sorry." I manage to stutter out. 'I must look so stupid right now.' I say to myself.

"I'm Duncan." He says and extends his hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you."

I reach my hand out to him and shake his hand then l look back at the teacher. I try to avoid looking at him all period. All I can think about for the rest of the day are those bright green eyes of the guy that doesn't even remember me.

After the school day is over Rebecca and I get back in the car and I have to listen to her go on and on about her first day. We pull up to our house and my sister practically sprints out of the car with her bags while I turn off the car and collect my stuff. Our parents are both downstairs listening to the same story I heard from Becca on the car ride home, so I grab a snack and go upstairs.

I throw my bag on the ground next to my bed, grab my speaker and phone, and go into the bathroom to take a shower. I turn the heat up until the bathroom is filled with steam, put on some music, and hop into the shower. This was well needed to put the events of today into the back of my mind.

About twenty minutes or so later I step out of the shower, wrap a towel around myself, and go into my room. I put on some comfortable clothes and lay down with my phone where I scroll through social media. Just then I hear a noise that sounded like something hit my window. Which draws my attention away from my phone. But I figure I just imagined it and go back to looking at funny pictures. Not even ten seconds later I hear it again. I place my phone down on the side of the bed and crawl over towards my window. Everything is completely normal except for two bright green eyes staring at me from the street. Duncan is standing there with a couple of pebbles that he has been throwing at my window.

I open the window and call down in a hushed voice to him. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm trying to get your attention. What does it look like I'm doing?" He replies in a snarky tone.

"Well, you can't just…" I start to get out before he interrupts me.

"I need to talk to you it's urgent. Can you come down here?" He says in a worrying tone.

I stare at him contemplating his request and somehow convince myself that this is a good idea. "Sure, I'll be right down."

My head is racing with all the things that he could be wanting with me right now. Of course, it could be something stupid like about school or something. Or he could be here to apologize for not remembering me. Or he could be trying to get me to do something illegal with him. I have a mental battle with myself all the way downstairs.

I open the door and the cold night air hits my face and I immediately regret not putting on something warmer. I am in a simple tee shirt with some short shorts that I wear to bed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I ask him sarcastically. Now anyone who knows me could tell you that I am a night owl, but going outside in the cold with nothing on at this time is never what I am up to.

"Sorry but this couldn't wait." He says in a serious tone. "Now promise you won't freak out when I tell you this."

I look at him puzzled. "Tell me what?" You can hear the fear in my voice start to creep up.

Duncan runs a hand through his hair and rests it on his neck. He sighs. "Listen I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it." He clears his throat and takes a deep breath. "It's a long story so maybe you should sit down." He gestures to the large stone in my front yard. I sit down on the rock and he begins.

"My name is Hermes and I was sent here to retrieve you and bring you to Ares," Duncan tells me. I look at him dead in his eyes and blurt out laughing.

"Oh my god." I manage to say while I laugh. "How did you say that with a straight face. You should be an actor because that was hilarious." I keep laughing until I look back at Duncan or Hermes whoever this is. He is completely stone-faced. Oh my god, he's not joking.

"Listen I know this seems crazy but I'm telling you the truth," Hermes explains. "I am the messenger god that travels between the gods and mortals, and I was sent here by Ares himself to bring you to him. I don't know what he wants because he said he wants to tell you himself. This is really serious because he hasn't asked me to see a mortal for him for hundreds of years. In fact, none of the gods have really been interested in any mortal for a while. The last time any of them were...well ...that's not for me to tell you, for I am just the messenger. Well and the deliverer in this case."

I stare at the ground trying to comprehend all that he just told me. How am I supposed to believe him? This is someone that I haven't seen for four years and now he shows up tells me he is someone else, well not even someone, a god. He tells me this and says that he wants me to go with him because another God asked for me. Why would a God ask for me, especially the God of War Ares? Sure I've always been the only one I know who believes in the Gods but that doesn't mean that they are going to ask for me.

I look up and ask the only question that comes to my mind. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"I figured you would ask that," Hermes says. He smiles and then looks behind him. I follow his eyesight and see the most unusual thing that I have ever seen. There is a dog with a helmet on, and a dead vulture with a spear through its body on the back of the dog. It seems like the way Ares would do that I think to myself.

"So what do you think?" Hermes asks pulling my attention away from the animals.

"Honestly, I think that I'm going crazy," I tell him admittedly. "Because I kinda believe you."

"Perfect so are you ready to go." He says.

"What, now!" I exclaim and turn back to him. "Don't I have to pack and stuff to get ready."

"Oh you won't need anything where we are going, they will have everything you will ever need."

"Well ok, but I do want some more time to prepare then I guess," I told him mainly to just settle my thoughts in my mind. He nods in agreement and I head back into my house.


End file.
